ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Killer
The Killer is a crime/horror novel by Ultra Kuzon. 'Chapter 1 - Killer' "Several people reported dead in their home earlier this hour," said the local news anchor outside a home. "It is unknown who killed them, as they're found dismembered, blood everywhere, and more gross stuff. FBI is still looking into this tragedy." "Damn..who could it be now. That is the third one this month.." said Jay Matthews, expert Crime solver, watching the news. "We need to find this one out, quickly." "I don't get why people don't learn," said Carole, another crew member. "Is it that hard to know they're going to be caught?" "Some aren't. Like this one..and something tells me it's the same one as last week." said Jay. Jay made his way over to his crime table, and sat some papers down. He turned to the news channel on the other TV. "More breaking news. A major crash was just reported down by South Creek road. Crews are blocking the road, but leaving it alone until tomorrow. More at 9:30 PM." said the news lady reported on a dark highway with cars driving by. "..That's it, we're investigating it." said Jay ready. "Let's go." said Carole. 'Chapter 2 - The Crash' Jay, Carole, and their other crew member, Flick, drove in their red Chevy, to the crash--hidden about 36 miles in the dark highway. "Hey, you can't be here!" said a police officer guarding the scene. "We're allowed to be here." said Jay holding up his crime badge. Jay pulled up, and got out of the truck with the others. The wreck, was a large red pickup truck, smashed into a smaller car in a roadside ditch. There was glass everywhere, and bloody body parts lying everywhere. "Oh my.." said Carole tearing up, walking through the scene. "It is savage indeed." said Jay looking around investigating. "Look at the tires, holes in them like they were cut by knives.." The tires, had large slit holes in them, smashed and crudded under the pickup. "I-I have a feeling..of something.." said Jay staring. "If I am right, I think someone killed them. I mean, like threw knives at the tires! I mean, look at these!" "That seems weird. But you may be right.." said Flick. "The body parts..body parts don't randomly get ripped up in a little crash and thrown everywhere. I know a killer once who was like this.." "That one a month ago," said Carole back. "Or last week. He is also called the deaf ripper. Maybe that's..?" "Maybe. Maybe is all. Pick up some blood, a..hand, and glass and whatever looks like it is good evidence." said Jay picking up some stuff. "Quickly." A police officer stared at the three, gathering information at the scene. He stepped back. Jay picked up some glass, and looking inside the pickup truck's front seat. There was nothing but blood, a ripped up seat, and an odd movie or old tape that looked like it goes into an old computer. Jay grabs it and exits. "I think we got enough. Let's move." said Jay hopping back into the truck. But just as Jay was getting in, he noticed a white shadow far out in the distance move. "What the.." said Jay confused. "What is it?" asked Carole. "Nothing..just get in.." Jay drove the pickup truck back to the lab. "This is getting wild. I know I seen something out there, at the crash. Something is going on here..I can feel it.." said Jay driving. "I have a similar feeling," said Flick. "I might've also seen somethin'." "We are soon to find out." said Jay. 'Chapter 3 - Opening the crime' Jay arrives and enters the lab with the others, and all the evidence. "Here, " says Jay throwing the stuff on the table. "Now let's savenge." Carole looks at glass and hands it to Flick, who takes blood samples. Jay soon finds the video tape thing he found in the front seat. "What's that? Looks like a game for an old computer or something." said Carole looking along with Flick. "I tend to find out." said Jay, inserting what he thinks it is inside the old computer behind him. The screen glitched, with a dark blue color. And then, it came up. A Super Mario Bros. Special game opening.. "What the hell? A Mario game?" said Jay. "It says 1986. But, I think I get it. These old games are FULL of old glitching, hidden palettes and more. Easy to hide for killers with secret messages." said Carole. All of a sudden, the game glitches and shows a completely black screen. A voice is heard and a white shadow is seen.. "Hello. I know who you are, and I know what you're doing. I am your friend. I hope to see you again soon, Jay Matthews. And when we do, I can assure you, you, and all your family and friends will die in their own blood. See you soon, Jay." said an evil happy sounding voice, before the game shut off and the electric flicked. "Oh my god.." said Jay. "I knew it. They know who we are, they know. This is bad..we are all in danger...! I feel it. Get down! They're among us..I can feel it.." "I don't know what to do. I think you were right, before. The ripper. The killer. I think it may be him." said Carole. Flick gulped in fright, paranoid. Jay threw some old evidence down on the table, and Carole and him investigated it. Category:Creepy Story Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:January 17 2013